Life Without Family Part 2
Life Without Family Part 2 'is the 12th episode of Season 3. Plot Harwell tells what happens at the Super Human Academy, and they watch Ken on TV. Characters Main Characters * Mateo Black * Kimberly Black Recurring Characters * Mikayla * Harwell Black * Mike Transcript '''Harwell: '''I’m glad to be back home. '''Mateo: '''Yeah… '''Kimberly: '''How did you even get back home? '''Harwell: '''Well so ''(In the flashback) (In the principle office) 'Mike: '''Harwell, well done. '''Harwell: '''Thanks, Mike but I have a concern about Taylor. She tried to take out the teacher and she has a power I have never seen before. '''Mike: '''A power? '''Harwell: '''Radiation '''Mike: '''That’s a rare power almost like Persona Reality. '''Harwell: '''That’s crazy could she be the one the universe has been looking for? '''Mike: '''She could be but it would be rare if it was. It was told a long time ago that the chosen super human would have regular powers at first and gain the chosen one’s power during their life. '''Harwell: '''I think we might have to keep her powers for testing. '''Mike: '''And how are we supposed to do that? '''Harwell: '''It’s easy! I already have them. ''(Mike face turns from a straight face to an evil smile) 'Mike: '''I might need to hold on to those powers. '''Harwell: '''Are you sure? '''Mike: '''I’m sure! '''Harwell: '''Okay, grab my hand. ''(Harwell transfers the powers to Mike) 'Mike: '''Honestly you aren’t that smart, you gave me a rare power! You have no chance against me! '''Harwell: '''I kind of knew you would pull a stunt like this so that power is infected! '''Mike: '''What! I feel weak! ''(Falls to the ground) 'Harwell: '''I’m sorry Mike but I am done with Super Villains right now. You’re powers are gone. '''Mike: '''Arg! You don’t know who your messing with. '''Harwell: '''I think I do. '''Mike: '''You really don’t! ''(Eyes glow dark orange) 'Harwell: '''You’re a chosen one! '''Mike: '''That’s right! Since you messed with me! I’m going to mess with your family. '''Harwell: '''Stay away from my family! ''(Throws an energy blast at Mike) 'Mike: '''Whoa! That was close! Bye Hardie! ''(Teleports) (In Arizona) 'Mike: '''What the! My body is weak! ''(Falls to the ground) (Harwell teleports in front of him) '''Harwell: Chosen one or not! The poison will remove your powers! (Harwell grabs the powers and absorb them) 'Harwell: '''I’m a chosen one now! ''(His eyes glow dark orange) (End of flashback) 'Kimberly: '''You are a chosen one now? '''Harwell: '''Yeah. '''Mateo: '''Well I’m going to watch TV. ''(Mateo turns on the TV) '''Makayla: '''By a vote of 3-2… Ken, you are evicted from the Big Brother House. '''Mateo: '''And Ken is evicted! '''Kimberly: '''Mateo, are you okay? You seem irritated. '''Mateo: '''Not with you mom. I have to go plan a party. I’m going to Miami tomorrow. '''Kimberly: '''Okay, good night honey. '''Harwell: '''He isn’t mad at me, right? '''Kimberly: '''He could be. I highly doubt it though.